1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stationary food dehydrators and more particularly pertains to a new rotating food dehydrator for preparing meat jerky and other dehydrated foods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stationary food dehydrators is known in the prior art. More specifically, stationary food dehydrators heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art stationary food dehydrators include U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,108; U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,249; U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,842; U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,825; U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,842; and U.S. Pat. Des. 252,397.
In these respects, the rotating food dehydrator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preparing meat jerky and other dehydrated foods.